


【霍安】雏鸟诞生

by Mr_redcool



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 我的英雄学院 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_redcool/pseuds/Mr_redcool
Summary: 警告 警告 警告【此文是高H霍安，含安德瓦生蛋，H，憋尿情节，请不适者点叉】【此文是高H霍安，含安德瓦生蛋，H，憋尿情节，请不适者点叉】【此文是高H霍安，含安德瓦生蛋，H，憋尿情节，请不适者点叉】迫于局势压力无法回到安德瓦身边的霍克斯，在一个雨夜闯进了安德瓦办公室……





	【霍安】雏鸟诞生

某年某月某日，英雄霍克斯卧底身份曝光后失踪第20天。  
一直多方搜集消息，可依旧毫无新闻的安德瓦这几天明显更加烦躁，就连执行任务时的火焰都比平时温度拔高了几分，除了排名前几的英雄基本没人敢靠近他。今天安德瓦也住在了事务所，电脑开着，幽幽的光在一片漆黑里闪闪烁烁，映在安德瓦疲惫的脸上。霍克斯一向聪明，只要他不想被人发现，那就没人会发现他。即使如此，安德瓦也还是拼尽全力寻找一点蛛丝马迹。  
夜色浓重，乌云遮住了月亮，此时正在下暴雨。雨声噼噼啪啪，沉重的雨点砸在窗玻璃上，几乎要盖过了他打字的声音。  
手边的咖啡热气渐渐地散了，安德瓦一口气灌下半杯，满嘴的苦味挥之不去。  
揉揉眉心，安德瓦重新看向了屏幕。  
他突然警觉起来。  
这股压力来自身后，就是突然之间出现的违和感。明明大半夜的，又是高层，不可能这时间还会有人……安德瓦猛地站起转身，椅子危险地在腿边转了几个圈，差点栽倒。  
安德瓦震惊地大步走去，一把拉开了窗户，顿时狂风暴雨都灌进了房间，安德瓦立时身前就湿了一大片。可他浑然不觉，反而果断对窗外的人伸出手——悬停在他窗外的正是被大雨浇了个透、许久不见的霍克斯。  
一向波澜不惊的霍克斯一头扎进了安德瓦怀里，似乎是太冷了，又似乎很没安全感，安德瓦明显觉出他一直在发抖。安德瓦把浑身湿透的霍克斯紧紧抱住，踉跄着往后退了几步。他控制着范围和温度点燃了火，烤干霍克斯湿漉漉的身体，又一直不肯放手地抱着他，紧紧抱住，怕他突然又自己冲出去不见人影。  
只是这么一摸，安德瓦就敏锐地发现他瘦了很多。  
霍克斯分出一些羽毛关了窗，自己少见地缩在安德瓦怀里不肯出去，脸埋在他胸口，闷闷地一声不吱。安德瓦知道他在担忧什么，就胡乱用力地揉着他的脑袋，告诉他别傻了，我这没有监控和监听，在我这你是安全的。  
从不依赖人的霍克斯紧绷的身体慢慢放松，他终于抬起了那张脸色苍白的俊脸，安德瓦忍不住捏起他的下巴凑过去吻他。想问的东西很多，这小子去了哪、怎么会暴露、为什么不联系他……但这一切都被久别重逢冲淡，所有的疑问都于激情中消逝，霍克斯双手环抱住他的脖子，紧贴着他回应他的亲吻。霍克斯的嘴唇有些干裂，下巴胡茬也冒了出来，安德瓦只觉得一头猛兽在回应他，这只猛兽在亲吻的间隙终于对他说了第一句话，那是声音嘶哑难听的一句“安德瓦先生。”  
思念。  
想念。  
眷恋。  
霍克斯不愿跟他分开，正是克制不住想念他才会在狂风暴雨的夜晚终于能来到安德瓦身边，哪怕此行顶着重重压力，可能会被发现，霍克斯还是来了。他的衣服被安德瓦扯掉，紧身衣贴着安德瓦裸露的上半身不断磨蹭。他屈起膝盖顶住安德瓦的胯间暧昧重碾，霍克斯无论在谁的面前都会游刃有余，唯独在安德瓦面前他能卸下一切寻求爱抚，他知道安德瓦爱他这样，虽然起初这男人铜墙铁壁似的把自己牢牢包围起来，可城墙开了门，迎他进去，从此他看见了安德瓦心里别样的风景。  
安德瓦背靠墙壁抱着他，冷不防霍克斯的手伸入内裤探他的阴茎，问候似的轻轻揉搓顶端，又一触即走，只专心探入他穴口。安德瓦粗声喘息，下意识岔开双腿，肌肉紧绷、富有弹性的大腿牢牢撑着身体，任霍克斯的手指冰凉地探入。霍克斯在他耳边呢喃，你这里湿了啊，安德瓦先生……而他只不说话，用力抱紧霍克斯，像是要捏碎他一般。他知道霍克斯不会被轻易搞坏，无论如何这小子都是仅次于他的强者。他的火焰能尽情释放，他的愤怒能尽情爆发，对着这个比他小二十多岁的男人，安德瓦尽管不想承认，又不得不确信，有他在自己就是自由的。  
先是手指、再是阴茎，霍克斯顶入他深处，久违的炙热紧紧包裹着他，一如安德瓦久别后丝毫不愿松开的手。雨水早就干了，两人身上却都是湿漉漉的，汗水互相摩擦、暧昧的水声久久不散，不多时腥膻散开，霍克斯趴在安德瓦身上喘气。一直站着的安德瓦这时也微微下蹲，依旧硬挺的性器顶着霍克斯小腹，一股股白浊这才尽数喷出，霍克斯只觉得小腹一阵阵火热，安德瓦的精液喷在了他肚脐上。  
霍克斯简单地撸了撸安德瓦消退情欲的性器，蹲下身给它含入口中，没等安德瓦缓过劲来就又开始了下一轮口插。安德瓦之前一直紧咬牙关不肯漏出半点呻吟，此时也有些忍不住，他低头看着身下这人，在黑暗中有点暗金色的头发，忍不住双手抓住，又不忍抓得太狠，只把更多力气放在腰间，一下下捅进霍克斯口腔深处，甚至有几次挤进了他嗓子眼，憋得霍克斯差点干呕。这应激反应的收缩让安德瓦兴奋异常，这晚两人折腾来折腾去不知搞了几次，只把安德瓦的办公室弄得满屋腥膻乌烟瘴气。谁也不知道最后谁先睡了过去，霍克斯先醒了，他发现自己就趴在安德瓦胳膊上，翅膀当被子盖住两人的裸体。他起身拉开所有窗户，让屋里的空气舒服一点，又默不作声穿好衣服，放下挡风镜，最后看了一眼安德瓦。  
他不知道昨晚他哪里出了问题，明明现在无论如何也不能牵连安德瓦，不能被发现一丝一毫他们接近的痕迹，可他忍不了，受不了这股强烈的思念，他还是来了。  
默念道再见，霍克斯像不肯给自己多余的留恋似的，腾空飞起。

从那之后又是相当长的一段时间，安德瓦一直都没法再得到霍克斯的消息。

安德瓦一直勤于锻炼，也定期检查，因此自己的身体他第一时间发现了不对。谨慎起见他没去公立医院，只找了信赖的私人医生进行检查，私人医生目瞪口呆地看看报告又看看他，哆嗦着手指点着报告上“妊娠”两个大字。  
当时安德瓦心里五味陈杂。  
他难以置信男人竟然也能受孕，又想到这是霍克斯留下的东西，也许是最后的礼物，又隐隐没法生气。医生问他要生下来吗，安德瓦坚决地点头。  
这会是很艰难的一段时间，很长的一段时间，医生告诫他。  
安德瓦依旧点头。  
他从未经历过这种身体变化，起初他开着会就忍不住冲向厕所干呕，一切都被他用胃病糊弄了过去，等有一天他发现腹肌稍稍鼓起，原本坚硬的肌肉摸着竟有些发软，这才真切地感觉到，霍克斯留下的生命正在他体内生长。  
私人医生给他列了个清单，安德瓦认真地照着这个单子买东西，只见一箱箱的孕期用品不断往家里运。他现在每晚洗澡之后都要抹一层精油，就是为了不让腹部皮肤过于紧绷，顺带放松身体。之前他睡前总会尽情打沙袋举铁，再洗澡之后就直接睡了，而现在剧烈运动被禁止，睡前还要开着昏黄灯光的床头灯，听音乐，边往肚子上涂油。安德瓦非常不适应，但他强迫自己适应，也渐渐习惯了自己的手触摸腹部的感觉。边揉着，他边有种错觉，就好像霍克斯正在他身边。  
有一天，他突然发现肚子里的生命动了一下，好像执着地往外一顶，顿时安德瓦雕塑般怔在原地。  
一直给他做检查的私人医生淡定表示没事，正常，还给他做例行检查，嘱咐他做B超之前得憋着尿。安德瓦板着个脸，但依旧红了耳朵尖，自行猛地喝了一大瓶水，而后就是等着，等到实在憋得不行了，强忍着不适，挺着早已高高鼓起的大肚就走进了B超室。  
医生让他放下腿，一边用仪器紧贴着他膀胱的周围来回扫，直让安德瓦紧锁眉头，感觉那玩意儿无数次从他鼓胀的膀胱压过，甚是不爽。医生看看屏幕，又扫了一遍，又看了一次屏幕，这次非常疑惑：“奇怪……安德瓦先生，您好像……怀的还真就是个蛋？”  
放屁，这不是废话吗，安德瓦愤愤地想，也不看看是哪只大鸟种下的种。  
他强忍着想尿的冲动扭头也去看屏幕，之间正中间有一只椭圆形的蛋被包在肉壁中间，乖乖地一动不动。  
“安德瓦先生，现在要给您确认一下蛋头尾的位置。”医生面无表情地戴上了手套。  
“哦。”  
草。  
医生的手劲儿算不上重，但已经憋尿很久的安德瓦，在他第一下按下去的时候还是忍不住泄出了声呻吟。见过大场面的医生淡定地无视，好不容易才离开靠近膀胱的位置，又去摸胃部底下，最后手套一摘，示意安德瓦起身，告诉他目前情况良好。  
安德瓦几乎是冲出了房间奔向厕所，强烈的尿意催他扯下裤子用力，可被压迫的膀胱本来就更难尿出来，又憋了这么久，安德瓦倒吸一口气，用了几乎这辈子的耐心一点点放松，一手按揉小腹，边揉着，这股尿终于是出了来，安德瓦慢慢松下劲儿，出了一身汗。  
为了霍克斯，这都是值得的。  
为了等他回来。  
不止一个人说过，安德瓦的决心简直硬如磐石，如果他定下一个目标，下了一个决心，那就是百十个人都拉不回来，任你是唾沫星子四溅游说几百年他也不带改变主意的。而安德瓦确实就是这样，他一门心思给霍克斯养着后代，一边丝毫不减工作强度，晚上还是独自加班继续寻找霍克斯的消息。  
为了能在委员会中间获得更大发言权，安德瓦几乎是没日没夜地工作，撑不住了才去休息。私人医生几乎要卷起袖子大发脾气，令他如果真的看重自己的后代，就要老老实实休息。安德瓦揉着眉心没吱声，他也知道，但就是没法控制。  
他几乎忘了计算日子，只每天看看镜子，扶着腰，感觉肚子日渐沉重，越发挺立浑圆。这阵子它倒是有下坠的趋势，摸着也比以往更硬些。前段时间他出现了假性宫缩，忍过去之后才知道并无大碍，后来也就没放在心上。  
这导致今晚他实在是，过于掉以轻心了。  
时针指向十一点，安德瓦从一个毫无记忆的梦里猛地惊醒，这才发现自己开着电脑睡着了。  
屋里有点凉飕飕的，安德瓦起身去关窗，这才发现不知何时空中早已安安静静地下起了鹅毛大雪，给地面都盖了一层。那雪被路灯一照，衬得天空都泛着血红。  
这时他的肚子隐隐地不对劲，安德瓦习惯性地揉了揉，没去管它。他回到电脑前看着那些监控拍下的照片，对比其中几个疑似霍克斯的人，查看部下做出的面部特征分析——霍克斯很有可能用了假名和假脸。  
就像抗议他的不关注似的，突然肚子又猛地往下一沉，这股劲儿来得太猛，安德瓦忍不住嗯了一声，一把捧住下腹，皱起眉头用力抚摸。这家伙今晚到底怎么回事，安德瓦疑惑道，平时这个点都安安静静的，今晚突然兴奋了？  
他肚子里的小家伙趁热打铁地又往下奋力一坠，这回安德瓦是真的吃不住，几乎要从椅子里滑下去。他撑住桌子，心里突然闪过一个念头：这是要生了？  
正在他心念电转之间，仿佛要印证他的话，肚子突然一震，闷痛猛然袭来，这股痛劲儿悠长不散，安德瓦紧紧捧着肚子，转瞬间衬衫都被汗水浸透，一股气憋在胸口好半天没法吐出。突然这股痛劲儿凭空消失，安德瓦终于得以大口喘气，好像他刚从水里被捞起来似的。同时下身一湿，他看也不用看就知道破水了，偏偏是现在，还是在自己的办公室里。  
手机……没电。  
安德瓦顾不上联系私人医生，窗外的大雪还在下，估计过不了多久道路就会被阻塞。现在办公室里只有他一个，这情况像极了霍克斯来的那个晚上。  
安德瓦没时间拖延，只能在阵痛间隙赶紧寻找能垫在身下的东西，同时拽出办公室备用的医疗箱，用力洗干净了手，将毛巾被放在办公椅前，自己稍稍弯腰，双手扶着椅子把儿，岔开双腿本能憋着一股气往下用力。  
这一口气憋得他剧痛无比，就好像身体里有一个哑铃钻着往下沉。别看安德瓦一身肌肉，内脏跟所有人都一样娇嫩经不起折腾。他只觉得这铅球似的东西刮擦着内脏往下落，挤开骨盆。直叫他痛得低吼出声，汗一滴滴往下落，染湿了椅子。  
“嗯——！！！”  
安德瓦缓了一口气，沉重地呼吸，只觉得自己要把肺都喘出来了。他知道现在那颗蛋约莫就卡在骨盆中间不上不下，他得赶紧把它生出来。安德瓦换了个姿势，这次他背朝椅子，双手向后紧紧撑住椅把儿，迫使自己沉重下坠的肚子高高挺起，依旧是绷紧了浑身肌肉，艰难地使出吃奶的劲儿往下推挤。他只觉得眼前一阵恍惚，应该是短暂缺氧造成的大脑迷糊。恍惚间他好像看见霍克斯飞到他身边，揉着他的肚子，手垫在他身下，手指插进他的穴口，一下下温柔地给他扩张放松。  
等一眨眼，汗滴从睫毛滑落，他清醒过来才发现那都是幻觉。  
但这的确给了他力量，他想着霍克斯，不断想着这位生死不明的青年，大腿绷得死死的，整个人就像一块刚被锻造完的硬铁，，腿间黑魆魆地往下滴着水，不多时终于有一点白色的东西顶开他的穴口，裹着黏液和血丝慢吞吞地露了个头。  
安德瓦又是大口喘气，伸手到底下摸了摸那圆溜溜的蛋头。现在他股间湿滑，蛋身最宽之处还没娩出，安德瓦闭了眼，脑子里本能钻进来的又是霍克斯——陪在他身边执行任务的霍克斯、跟他调笑打闹的霍克斯、从不依赖任何人的霍克斯、不要命地完成任务的霍克斯，和那天晚上，落汤鸡似的蔫巴巴靠在他胸口的霍克斯。  
安德瓦念叨着霍克斯的名字，又一次鼓起劲儿，双膝一屈，几乎是半蹲着往下用力。  
他无声地张大了嘴，或许在叫霍克斯，或许只是在痛呼，耳鸣出现，嗡嗡声吵得他什么都听不见。只觉得漫长无比的时间过去，突然有什么猛地脱离了他的身体，下身一松，淅淅沥沥的羊水流了满地。安德瓦这才从耳鸣中回过神，一身湿透地往下一看，一颗雪白的蛋就躺在柔软的毛巾被上，等着被他亲手抱起。  
安德瓦小心地伸出手，刚刚碰到光滑的表面，突然这蛋竟自行裂开了口，里面躺着一个湿漉漉的小人儿，他蜷缩成一团紧闭着眼，背后像霍克斯似的长着两只血红的翅膀，头发却像安德瓦，同样是红色的。  
安德瓦小心地抱起他，几乎不敢碰那小小的翅膀。  
他抹掉小孩头发上的黏液，落下了自己的第一个吻。

霍克斯回来的那天，安德瓦早已请所有部下一起吃了顿饭，提了每个人的报酬和奖金。这次在他的助力下霍克斯终于得以沉冤昭雪，行迹也终于被发现。他给霍克斯发了信号，顺带告诉了他孩子的事，接着就是身边放着摇篮，自己抱着双臂正襟危坐地等这小子飞回来。  
久别的霍克斯这次终于给自己收拾得妥妥帖帖，甚至搞笑地抱着一捧花忐忑地飞了进来。一进卧室就看见哪怕生了孩子也依旧威严的安德瓦，和他身边小小的摇篮。霍克斯一时不知该先去看看孩子还是先抱抱安德瓦，就在他纠结的这当儿，安德瓦起身过来一把抓住了他的衣领，狠狠把人拎到面前，一口咬了过去。

END


End file.
